


hacking and other worlds

by FairyBookworm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Hacking, I don't know if I want this to have a happy ending or not, I'm sorry for torturing Luciel, Luciel deserves a better ending, Luciel name spoiler, Resets, Some Swearing, Spoiler for secret endings, Spoilers, many spoilers, multi dimension stuff, pray to god seven!, real life and fictional universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:11:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyBookworm/pseuds/FairyBookworm
Summary: You reached day 11. Again. Why do you love him so much? You need to talk to him again. This is what happens after you restarted the game to play it for the 6th time.





	1. ~restart~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome to this fanfic!  
> I got inspired by Luciels Door! :D Oh and I'm borrowing the first two conversations!  
> I hope you like it~ All the love for Luciel!
> 
> Oh, and warning: SPOILERS! okay.

You opened Mystic Messenger. Today was the final day. The party. You played sevens route. Seven, no Saeyoung. He was your dream guy, you really loved him even though you knew that he was just a fictional character. You couldn't help yourself. How many times was it that you wished, he was real? You lost count. If only you could express your real self to him.

He only knew the MC, who says things that you chose out of given answers. That wasn't you. He didn't even knew, that you existed. That the person, who loves him is actually in a whole other universe.

The life you lived was boring, really. You just had an office job and a cat. All your friends were otakus, you met online. Thats how its been since you moved for your job and lost contact with your old friends. In addition to that you weren't even close to dating. So thats why you had an unhealthy crush on a fictional character from an otome game.

How many times did you play Saeyoungs route already? 5? The first time you instantly got the good end. But since you wanted to know absolutely everything about his route you played through the bad endings and finished it with playing the normal end. Lost in memorys you stare at the „party start“ button. Thats when you decided that you would replay the good end one more time. One last time. Why did you love him so much?

It hurt to know, that if you want to talk to him again you had to replay. Make him forget. But in your opinion that was better than just rewatch the conversations in the menu. You wanted at least feel like you were actually texting with him and the others. Even if you had to make them forget again. Why did that part bother you so immensely anyway? It was just a game. A game that you dreamt of beeing real. A game through which you met the man you probably wouldnt ever stop loving, even if you knew he was fictional.

You loved to reach the last day and hated it equally. It meant that you had a good ending with the one you love, but that good ending was just an illusion, fake. Since you had to restart. Since you couldnt get any further than the eleven days that were given to you. You hadn't looked into the secret endings yet. But thats exactly what you were going to do after the party ended. And as you watched sevens ending unfold, you started crying silently. You always did. It meant farewell.

After you calmed down again, you proceeded to the menu and bought all the secret endings. As you watched the situation unfold you couldnt help but feel bad for Saeyoung. You loved him with all your heart so it stung everytime he experienced something negative. But as you got to the 7th episode of the second secret ending you were shocked.

„Miss Gate, where is the person who I plan to spend the rest of my life with?“  
You thought it would pinpoit the MC but the answer was:

„There is someone who has been watching this whole situation unfold from a screen.“

In that moment so many thoughts rushed through your head. „Did the gate notice me for real?“, but you brushed it off. The developers must have just wanted to thank you for playing their game. That was confirmed when the gate proceeded to thank you and Saeyoung just thought the gate was broken. But even when you tried to bury it deep in your mind, cause there was no way that he was real, even if you wished he were. So what you did was starting a new game. You needed to talk to him. Right. Now. The usual conversation started.

Unknown: ...Hello...?

(Y/N): ?

Unknown: Can you see this?

(Y/N): Yes, I can.

After that you put the conversation on max speed to skip it as fast as possible. You liked Saeyoungs brother, but it wasn't him you were desperate to 'talk' to.

|(Y/N) entered the chatroom.|

Yoosung★: Failed my midterms fml T_T

Yoosung★: 

707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol.

Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.

Yoosung★: I'm still on the list?! +_+

Yoosung★: 

Jumin Han: Yes.

707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol

707: In this day and age!

ZEN: Lame. It's nepotism.

Jumin Han: It's called recruitment actually.

ZEN: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.

Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say.

ZEN: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?

707: Thought they r the same? o_o?

707: 

Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.

Yoosung★: Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!

ZEN: 

You smiled, reading the familiar texts. You knew now was the time Saeyoung will notice you again.

707: Wait!!

Yoosung★: Why?

ZEN: ??

707: Think someone entered the chat room;;

Jumin Han: (Y/N)...?

ZEN: Wtf. How did it get in here?

Yoosung★: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in ouer rooml!!

Yoosung★: Sevnee do somethign!!

ZEN: Hey, typos. -_-;;

Saeyoungs usual comments just stopped. You were confused. Was there a bug? What happend? Why didnt he comment? Why didnt he reply like he always did? The chat progressed further but Saeyoung still didnt say a thing. It slightly creeped you out.

Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.

Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here.

ZEN: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.

Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching

Jaehee Kang: but I see something has just happened.

Yoosung★: omg

Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?

Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.

Yoosung★: I thought Seven let only us download it?

Yoosung★: 

ZEN: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?

Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?

Yoosung★: Not me!

|Answer| |Hello...|

The first answer popped up and your thoughts were still occupied by Saeyoungs lack of response.

(Y/N): Hello...

Yoosung★: Gahhhh it's talking!!

Yoosungs usual reply didnt end with his emoji like it did all the other times. This time something happend, that let your heart beat faster.

707: (Y/N)

707: (Y/N)...

707: Is it really you?

707: I remember.

707: I remember now.

707: I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I forgot. Even just a moment.

707: (Y/N)... Is it you?! Do you remember too?!

707: DO YOU REMEMBER?!

707: REPLY NOW!! DO YOU STILL REMEMBER ME?!!

Jumin Han: What is going on?

ZEN: You know it?!

Yoosung★: Is it a friend of you?

Jaehee Kang: Even if it is. Why does it have this app?

„Saeyoung.“, you whisper. He remembers. How is this possible? Is this a bug? No it can't be a bug. He seems desperate for your answer but the app won't let you reply. Your head is almost exploding. Is this real? He remembers. Tears stream down your face as you smile at the screen. You can't help it. You were just so happy he remembers. He remembers and came back to you. Maybe you will get not a good, but a happy ending. It's not impossible anymore.


	2. your last reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to dramatic music too much. I'm sorry.  
> But anyway; heres the second chapter!  
> I don't normally update this fast but I was motivated!  
> Thank you for all the Kudos and the motivating comments!

 

The sun shines through your window, as you sit there crying. Your mind was a mess. Endless questions and theories pass through your consciousness. They are swirling around, becoming constantly more and more. Your head feels like it will explode.

Your cat, that looks a lot like Elitzabeth 3rd but with green eyes, jumps on your lap. Her name was Lady Meow. You never were creative with names. Lady Meow looks up to your crying face meows and starts rubbing her head against you, as if she trys to console you. You let out a short laugh between your sobs. She starts purring at hearing you laugh. Finally you look back to your phone. The texts were blurry through your tears, but you quickly read what happend while you were crying.

Jumin Han: I will contact V.

ZEN: Seven, is that your secret girlfriend?

Yoosung★: You haad a gilfrined and dind tell us?!

Yoosung★: 

Jaehee Kang: Seven, who is this? Yoosung typos.

707: ANSWER!! PLEASE!!

Finally, you could answer, but it didn't go like you wanted it to.

|Answer| |Who are you?| |What is this chatroom for?| |I don't remember, what is going on?|

You definitly were NOT going to say, that you forgot him. So all that was left was...

(Y/N): What is this chatroom for?

707: You don't remember?

707: No, you have to remember.

707: You remember right? Yes, you didn't ask who I was...

707: Im coming to get you. Yes. Wait for me.

707: Are you at THAT place? You should be there.

707: Wait for me I'm coming! Just DON'T MOVE! WAIT RIGHT THERE!

|707 left the chatroom.|

Yoosung★: Whats up with seven?

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: Im confused.

ZEN: Maybe it really is Sevens girlfriend.

ZEN: 

Jaehee Kang: (Y/N) please explain. Who are you? What is your relationship with Seven? Why do you have this messenger?

Jumin Han: Reveal yourself, stranger.

ZEN: So harsh. It could be a girl.

Jumin Han: I don't care.

Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han you already contacted V?

Jumin Han: Yes, he will come any second now.

|V entered the chatroom.|

V: Hello.

V was already here? Saeyoungs behaviour must have let to him coming earlier. They skipped the introductions. Your cat snuggled against your chest, as you kept reading.

ZEN: Finally you're here!

V: Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.

V: Before you ask, I don't know anything either.

|Answer| |I am (Y/N). I am very confused, too.| |I'm sorry for intruding, I myself don't know what is going on.|

That was an odd time for you to get to answer. But then again it already became unpredictable when Saeyoung remembered. Your brain still couldn't quite grasp what actually was going on.

(Y/N): I'm sorry for intruding, I myself don't know what is going on.

From that point in time the chat pretty much happened like it did all the other times, except for the lack of Saeyoung. You patted your cat and proceeded with the conversation.

**Luciel POV**

The moment he read her Name he remembered. He remembered everything. The first time with her, where everything worked out. He resetted right after the party. The second time, where he broke down because he couldn't handle the situation and ran away with her. He resetted right after she got in his car. The third time, where she got kidnapped and all he had were those gruesome pictures. He resetted right after he received them. The forth time, where he exchanged his freedom for hers. He resetted right after she was out of sight. And the fifth time, where he didn't reset until he proposed to her and everyone went to take a photo.

Was that his reality? Will his life forever reset and restart? No, no! He promised her. He promised, he would never forget her, he promised he would be forever by her side! He forgot her. Did she remember all those times they repeated the same things? Did she?

His hands were shaking, as he typed.

She didn't reply.

He grew more desperate by the second, as did his messages.

Finally. Tears started forming in his eyes, as he read her answer.

(Y/N): What is this chatroom for?

She forgot? His heart stopped. No, no, no, NO! She can't forget. It's impossible. Why didn't she ask if she knew me? Maybe she didn't forget? What was going on?

Luciels mind was a mess. He slowly felt it crumbling to pieces. He felt as if someone punshed all the air out of his lungs. He had to get to her. He had to see her. He had to touch her, to see if she was still there. Rikas apartment. She should be there. She always was.

Desperate he asked her if she was there, told her to stay there. All thoughts just stopped. Just the repeating demand to see her was left. He run out to his garage and got into his fastest baby. He would see (Y/N) in only a few minutes. Everything will be fine.

Everything will be fine. Will it?

She remembers. Does she?

She will still be there when I come. Will she?

...

She still loves me. Does she?

Thoughts like that occupied his mind, while he hurried to drive there. He was way to fast, but he just didn't care. His longing for (Y/N) was too great. His phone wouldn't stop ringing. Calls from the RFA members. Where they concerned? Curious? Maybe both? He didn't care, as he reached Rikas apartment. He got out as fast as possible. He run up the stairs, he couldn't afford to waste time waiting for the elevator. Finally he reached the right door. A slight push was enough, the door was open. He rushed in and stopped as soon as he saw her.

His heart stopped.

His face showed pure fear. Fear that something horrible was happening.

(Y/N) was on the ground, breathing haviely. In her hand was her phone.

But the thing that was the most shocking was the fact, that binary codes flickered all over her body.

He knelt down.

He rested her in his arms.

What was happening.

Her eyes were closed.

When she opened her eyes, she looked him in the eyes and smiled. Adrenaline shot through his veins as his heart started beating faster. Out of fear? Out of love? Both?

She smiled. Her hand slowly reached up and cupped his face. She wiped away a tear, he didn't notice running down his cheek.

The ghost of a smile hinted at her face.

„(Y/N).“

„(Y/N).“

„What is happening?“

Luciel had a bad feeling about this. He didn't like the way she looked at him, like they will never see each other again.

„Saeyoung.“, she whispered softly. She remembered.

„I'm sorry.“, she continued. He was just frozen, didn't know what to do. The pieces of code still flickered on her skin here and there, they got more.

„I'm not the one you love. This was your last reset. Good bye, Saeyoung.“, she whispered. A tear rolled down her face, as she dissolved in numbers. The last numbers disappeared and left a crushed Saeyoung behind.

„No, this can't be happening.“

„No, NO!!!!!!“

He broke down, a sobbing mess. His thoughts couldn't process what just happened.

He spent this night sobbing on the floor of Rikas apartment.


	3. not a game

**your POV**

After the introduction chat, you became worried. What exactly happend to Saeyoung? Did he take one of his cars to Rikas apartment? Somehow you had expected a light novel mode to show up, but there was none. You closed the app and went into your kitchen.

You were starving. Whenever you were worried about something you became incredibly hungry. In your fridge was just some milk left. That had to do. You took out some cereals and put them in a bowl, when suddenly your phone buzzed. Quickly closing the fridge you picked up your phone and saw that a new chat opened. The loading time seemed endless. You couldn't help but be a bit disappointed when it was a chat with Yoosung. Grabbing your cereals and the milk you sat back onto your couch and opened the chat.

Yoosung★: Hey, (Y/N) you're online.

Yoosung★: 

|Answer| |Hello, Yoosung!| |Hey, what are you doing?|

(Y/N): Hello, Yoosung!

Yoosung★: I'm exited! You joined the organization.

Yoosung★: I'm really curious about you, since seven acted so strangely. But even more since you are doing Rikas work now!

Yoosung★: 

|Answer| |I'm excited to get to know you, too!| | I don't know why seven acted the way he did, but I'm happy, I could join.|

(Y/N): I'm excited to get to know you, too!

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: It will be really exciting if we get to hold partys again!

Yoosung★: Oh, did you eat yet?

|Answer| |Yes, I did.| |No, not yet| |I'm not hungry...|

(Y/N): Yes, I did.

Yoosung★: Good! Don't skip meals.

Yoosung★: Oh! Have 2 go! The world of LOLOL is calling meeeee!

Yoosung★: Its calling! Or rather my guildmaster is calling! All the same! Good bye!

|Answer| |Good luck!| |Don't play games too much. It's not good for your health.|

(Y/N): Good luck!

Yoosung★: Bye!

|Yoosung★ left the chatroom.|

While chatting you ate your cereals. Closing the app again, you got up and brought the milk and the empty bowl back into the kitchen. After that you fed your cat, who was purring at your feet. As soon as you were back on your couch without anything to occupy you, your thoughts drifted back to Saeyoung. What was happening? Was someone pulling a prank on you? But you knew no one who could do that. So that wasn't it. Maybe it was an easter egg?

No, that was impossible. It just was. It even felt too real. Didn't you already decide that it was, indeed, really happening. So it is real. Mystic Messenger is real. The chats are real. The party is real. RFA is real. Saeyoung is real.

The only thing, that you were not sure about: Considering everything in Mystic Messenger is real. What was with the MC? The MC couldn't possibly be real. Since you, someone outside of their world, controlled 'it'. So The question was: What would happen to the MC if the storyline is messed up by the fact that everything became real. There were many theories that run through your head, but since you had absolutly no way to confirm any of them you gave up for now. And maybe you were just too jealous of the MC to accept 'its' existence.

All that was happening made you really sleepy. Since you were so lost in thoughts you didn't realize, how late it was. You quickly looked at your app and finally after a nice chat with Jumin and Jaehee you went to bed.

The next morning came and you had to get up early. Work was waiting. After your obligatory coffee in the morning you opened Mystic Messenger. Zen was online. That was when you realized, that you had just one chat. No eleven days anymore. There was no buying missed chats with hourglasses. The whole app didn't look like a game anymore. It was a real messenger app. It was a real chatroom now. You opened the chat. One thing didn't change. You still couldn't talk when you wanted to.

ZEN: Good morning, Lady~

ZEN: Did you sleep well?

|Answer| |Yes, I did. Thank you.| |No, I couldn't sleep all night thinking about how handsome you are.|

(Y/N): Yes, I did. Thank you.

ZEN: I couldn't sleep all night thinking of you.

ZEN:

ZEN: I even look handsome sleepless in bed~

ZEN: You know, we two are alike. It's mysterious how I was born this handsome and you are a complete mystery.

ZEN: Maybe, we would make a cute couple. <3

ZEN:

ZEN: Oh, but it seems seven already has dibs on you... too bad.

ZEN: I was just kidding anyways.

|Answer| |;;;| |You're funny :D| |Seven.. has dibs on me?;; I don't even know him.|

(Y/N): ;;;

ZEN: I'm sorry...

ZEN: But I really want a girlfriend... I didn't date anyone for at least 5 years.

ZEN: 

ZEN: But at least I think the director got a new role for me. I have a meeting with him at noon.

ZEN: Oh, I should get ready.

|Answer| |Bye, Zen.| |Good bye, my lovely Zen~| |See ya!|

(Y/N): Bye, Zen.

ZEN: Bye, (Y/N). Don't forget to eat breakfast.

|ZEN left the chatroom.|

You stayed a bit in the chatroom, reading all the missed messages. Nothing significant happened. All were worried about seven. It seemed, as if he didn't answer anything and didn't pick up any calls. He wasn't in the chatroom since yesterday either. That worried you. What exactly happened. Was he speeding and had an accident? Was he kidnapped by his brother? Did the bomb explode?

All the worst case scenarios rushed through your head. You prayed that nothing happened to him. That he was alright. That he got safely to Rikas apartment and got home again. If he got to Rikas apartment, what exactly would wait for him? Maybe it was still impossible for you to get in actual contact with him and the others. Maybe the MC was still there and in your place. You wouldn't be able to cope with that. Your hopes were already so high up that it would just crush you. Yes, you were jealous. A lot. These ugly thoughts just didnt stop, but you had to bury them in your consciousness for now.

It was no use to worry too much yet, there was nothing you could do. And you had to go to work in 15 minutes. As you rushed to get ready for work your cat watched you. Lady Meow always reminded you of Elizabeth 3rd. You couldn't help it. So before you rushed out the door you swung her around and gave her a hug. She was used to your way to show affection and she loved you back anyway. You rescued her from the street from a bunch of dogs. Ever since you took her in after that she loved you. It always felt like she was looking out for you.

Work was boring and felt like it lasted an eternity. It was only natural, considering where your thoughts were. In your break time you left your office and went for a walk outside. It was nice weather. Warm and sunny. It was the complete opposite of your thoughts. In your mind was a cold, raging storm of words. They formed a theory, then in the next moment the storm tore it apart and formed a new one. To give your mind a bit of peace, you opened the chatroom. Jumin and Yoosung were online. You read the past messages. Jaehee just went offline since she got new work thanks to Jumin.

Yoosung★: Do you really need headphones for cats?;;

Jumin Han: Cats should be able to listen to good music, too.

|Answer| |Jumin is right, just imagine how happy the cats will be!| |Jumin, I think you are giving Jaehee a hard time.;;|

(Y/N): Jumin, I think you are giving Jaehee a hard time.;;

Jumin Han: Really? She just has to do as I say. We signed a contract, so it should be alright.

Yoosung★: I don't think he will ever understand.;

|707 entered the chatroom.|

707: What is going on?

707: (Y/N)... Who are you? An impostor?

707: Stop using her phone number and her name.


	4. impostor?

Your heart stopped beating for a second. It felt as if something very delicate and fragile just shattered inside you. He thought you were a fraud. You sat down on a bench by a little lake. There was a park near your office so you came here often. With shaking hands you held your phone as you watched the one you loved crush your heart.

707: I don't know who you are. But I won't ever forgive you.

707: NEVER! You hear me?

Yoosung★: What's happening? Seven?

|Answer| |What are you talking about? I'm (Y/N).| |I think you are confusing me with someone. I don't even know you.|

(Y/N): What are you talking about? I'm (Y/N).

707: I'm gonna find you and make you stop if I have to.

707: I suggest you leave this chat and never come back.

Jumin Han: I'd like to know that, too.

707: I don't know what you want but I will stop you from getting it.

|Answer| | (leave the chatroom) |

THAT was the only option you had!? You had expected everything but that. All you felt was numbness. You hesitated klicking it. Since you had no idea what would happen if you do. But you knew one thing.

Saeyoung hated you now. And you didn't know why.

|(Y/N) left the chatroom.|

|(Y/N) was banned by 707.|

 

You walked like a Zombie back to work. Just to get your things. Nobody questioned you going home earlier, since you looked dead inside. You got home. You put your things in the next corner. And you slid down the next wall.

On the floor you rolled yourself into a ball and finally cried. Lady Meow came. She rubbed her head against your face and licked one of your tears away. You knew she hated seeing you cry. Man, you loved that cat.

„T-thank you.“, you sniffled, smiling slightly.

You tried to calm down. You had to calm down and overthink your situation again.

„Think rationally (Y/N).“, you told yourself. Facts: Saeyoung hated you. He thinks you were just some impostor. You were banned from the chatroom. So no explaninig youself. Even if you had still access to the chatroom, there would be no way for you to explain yourself properly. Since you still had only limited answers. Wait... Beeing banned from the chatroom didn't apply to calls and private messages. So there was still hope. You hadn't used those functions since everything became real so you had no idea what they would be like now. But it was your only chance.

 

**Luciel POV**

He drove home in the morning. Finally home he sat on his couch. He was still a mess, but he had to calm down. How many missed calls had he? He looked at his phone, 78 calls and 126 messages. He ignored them since he knew exactly what they wanted to know. Instead he decided it would be a good idea to explain in the chatroom. They deserved answers after he ignored them yesterday. Maybe someone was even online.

He looked. And looked again. There on his phone it said that (Y/N) was online. How was that possible? She died yesterday. Back in his mind a small voice said that he didn't exacly know if she died or not, but he ignored it. She died. She couldn't be online. It was simply impossible. Maybe it was a bug. He opened the chat.

There. (Y/N) was talking to Jumin and Yoosung. But it was impossible. An impostor. It had to be an impostor. Someone who hacked into (Y/N)s phone and is now pretending to be her. He was mad. How dared that person impersonate (Y/N) and act as if nothing ever happened.

707: What is going on?

707: (Y/N)... Who are you? An impostor?

707: Stop using her phone number and her name.

He hated that person. Quickly he got up and sat at his computer. He will track the hacker and stop him from whatever he planned. The hacker did something to (Y/N) too, so he would never forgive that cockroach.

707: I don't know who you are. But I won't ever forgive you.

707: NEVER! You hear me?

Yoosung★: What's happening? Seven?

(Y/N): What are you talking about? I'm (Y/N).

That person wouldn't even admit it. He will track that person down.

707: I'm gonna find you and make you stop if I have to.

707: I suggest you leave this chat and never come back.

Jumin Han: I'd like to know that, too.

707: I don't know what you want but I will stop you from getting it.

|(Y/N) left the chatroom.|

The hacker fled. That was like he admitted his crimes. He had to get rid of that person. He had to track it down. First things first. First ban the impostor from the chatroom. Second explain it to the others. And then finally track that hacker down.

|(Y/N) was banned by 707.|

It hurt to know, that he just banned (Y/N)s account. But what choice did he have? Someone hacked it and dirtied her name. He couldn't let that pass.

Yoosung★: Why did you ban (Y/N)? How do you know each other? Tell us already!

Jumin Han: I'm quite curious as well.

707: Okay, I think you deserve an explanation.

707: (Y/N) is my fiancee.

Jumin Han: You had a fiancee?

Yoosung★: 

Yoosung★: Wow, so you had already a girlfriend and didn't tell us!

Jumin Han: She is not his girlfriend but his fiancee.

Yoosung★: That's not the important part. Seven you never told us!

707: I have my reasons why you didn't know.

707: But it doesn't matter anymore. Since she died yesterday.

Yoosung★: Omg... I'm so sorry...

Jumin Han: Yes, my condolences as well.

707: Yeah... Thank you.

Yoosung★: But how is she dead if she just chatted with us?

707: Didn't you read what I said? It was an impostor. Someone probably hacked her phone.

707: I'm gonna track that one down now.

707: Bye.

Yoosung★: Bye.

Jumin Han: Good bye.

|707 left the chatroom.|

He put his phone on his desk. He wanted to track this hacker right now. But he was very tired. He didn't sleep last night after all...

So he laid down on his couch and closed his eyes. Instantly he had images of soft brown hair in his mind. But regardless he fell asleep very fast.

A cat sat infront of him. Elly? No they looked alike but its eyes were different. It had green eyes. Those eyes stared at him. They stared like he was the most disgusting thing the cat ever laid its eyes upon. Like he was its worst enemy. The cat got up and walked to something he didn't notice before. There on the floor was a girl. He never saw her before. But he felt a strange familiarity around her. The cat sat beside the girl. Those hostile green eyes now softened and looked at the girl with love and admiration. It licked the girls cheek and snuggled against her. That was when he noticed that the girl was crying. The cat looked up again and looked him in the eye, giving him a death stare.

He woke up. What a strange dream. Why was it about a girl he never met when all he could think about was (Y/N)?

He should be ashamed of himself. But who was that and what was up with that cat? He shouldn't think about it. He had to concentrate on catching the impostor.

 


	5. Zen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm sorry for the wait!  
> I really struggled to write this the way I wanted.
> 
> Thank you all for those incredible, encouraging comments and the Kudos. I just started to write this on a whim so I never thought it would be this well received. Thanks a lot!

**your POV**

 

You opened the private messages. It was just like in the game. There was no way for you to start a conversation. So private messages were no option. Next you opened the phonenumbers. You stared at the numbers. Who to call? Saeyoung wouldn't listen to you. Yoosung was too naive. Even if he believed you, there was a good chance he believed the others more than you. In the game Jumin and Jaehee only start to trust you after a few days. This was just your second day. No way, those two would help. Zen. Zen liked you from the beginning and always helped you. He was only nice since you were a girl, sure, but he was your last hope.

You stared at the call button. What would it be like? Would you have the chance to actually talk? Would you just have options again? Would he even pick up? You just had to try. You had too much to lose. Your hand started shaking. This was your only chance. The last straw to grasp before Saeyoung was out of reach. You stared at the button as you slowly lowered your finger to press it.

Nothing happened. The disappointment spread through your body. So you couldn't start calls either. There was nothing you could do. No way to redeem yourself. You got up and got some chocolate. You needed that now. Quietly you sat there, nibbling your chocolate. It was cold. You grabbed a blanket against the cold and got lost in thought.

You remembered smiling at your screen whenever you saw a picture of Saeyoung. The waves of excitement running through your body when he participated in a chat. The feeling of delight when you first got his good end. The hope you experienced just yesterday. And the pain in your heart as he crushed this hope, like a sharp knife stabbed into your chest.

Suddenly your phone buzzed. There. Like a ray of sunshine on a stormy day.

1 new message from ZEN.

Quickly opening it you read:

ZEN: I'm sorry. I don't think you are a bad person. As an actor I feel when someone is acting and it just didn't feel that way.

ZEN: Maybe I can convince them, so don't be sad now. Smiling is way cuter. ;)

|Answer| |You don't need to do that. I will just delete this app.| |Thank you. I really appreciate it.|

(Y/N): Thank you. I really appreciate it.

ZEN: No problem. You are such a nice, warmhearted person!

ZEN: I'm really mad at seven for doing that to you!

ZEN: I will be your knight in shining armor. Just wait a bit. ;)

ZEN: But you know, chatting with you kinda feels strange sometimes. Like you were restricted while answering.

ZEN: Maybe it's just my imagination.;;

„No, it wasn't your imagination Zen.“, you whispered. A feeling of relief washed through your body. Zen believed you, was helping you. He always looked out for you. You owed him, a lot. Hugging a pillow, you rolled yourself into a ball and smiled while thinking a bit more optimistic about Saeyoung. You just had to trust Zen.

All you could do now, was wait.

 

**Luciels POV**

 

He already tried everything. Every single way he knew of, but everytime he got the same result. (Y/N)s phonesignal was not on this planet! He just couldn't track the one who was behind all this. Why? He was pretty confident in his hacking skills so why? Why couldn't he track the one he swore to track down? He clearly had a signal. But it can't be right. He had made a mistake somewhere. There just was no way that the signal didn't come from this planet. Maybe he underestimated who he was dealing with. Maybe he just needed a little break. He grabbed his phone and opened the Messenger. Jaehee was online.

Jaehee Kang: Hello, Seven.

707: Hey.

Jaehee Kang: My condolences. Your fiancee surely was a very nice person.

707: Yeah, she was great. She would always steal my glasses and laugh at my jokes.

Jaehee Kang: If you ever want to talk about what happened, I will gladly listen to you.

707: Thanks.

Jaehee Kang: Please remember to eat properly.

707: You are right I should, shouldn't I? Even though I'm not hungry.

Jaehee Kang: That is not surprising, but you still should take care of yourself properly.

707: I get it. I'm getting something to eat.

707: Bye.

Jaehee Kang: Good bye.

|707 left the chatroom.|

He got up and walked into his kitchen. He had to eat something. A bag of Honey Buddha Chips laid there in the corner of his counter. He didn't deserve to eat them. The impostor was still out there. Instead he opened his fridge and found some eggs and milk. He grabbed the eggs and proceeded to fry them. It wasn't that great of a meal but it had to be enough for now.

„ _(Y/N), please marry me in the spacestation.“_

„ _Yes!“_

Why did he remember that just now? He poked his food with his fork. It would get cold. But he just wasn't hungry. Slowly he started to eat anyway.

„ _Saeyoung.“, she whispered softly._

„ _I'm sorry.“_

A tear formed in his eyes. He pushed his food away. No way he could eat right now.

„ _Good bye, Saeyoung.“_

He got up and walked over to his couch. He laid down and rolled himself into a ball. He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. But everytime he tried to push them away images of her eyes, her hair and her beatiful smile invaded his mind. He needed to occupy himself with something. Opening the chatroom he saw that Zen and Yoosung were online.

Yoosung★: What are you talking about Zen? That doesn't even make sense!

What were they talking about? He quickly read the last messages. It seemed the impostor got Zen on his side.

ZEN: She is a good person! There is no way she tried to decieve us!

707: Are you stupid? How would you tell over just messages?

ZEN: I just know! My instincts tell me that there is a beatiful girl that needs my help.

Yoosung★: Wow, you can tell? Can you teach me?

ZEN: First you have to look handsome.

Yoosung★: 

707: Zen please stop talking nonsense. This is serious okay. I tried tracking that person.

Yoosung★: And?

707: No luck. The signal is very hard to track.

ZEN: That is because there is no hacker behind this.

707: How would you know?

ZEN: I just do! I feel it in her messages. Even though they seem restricted sometimes.

707: restricted?

ZEN: Yeah, some messages from her don't fit in with the rest. Like someone controlled what she is saying.

707: Controlled? Doesn't that just show that this person is an impostor?

ZEN: No, it feels like can't always say what she wants. Sometimes her answers are so out of character that it feels like she had to say that.

ZEN:So I don't think its an impostor. An impostor wouldn't say things that are out of character on purpose.

Yoosung★: I get it, it is like in a RPG where you can choose from options! Sometimes the one you would choose would lead to something bad so you choose one of the others.

707: That doesn't even make sense. And that is no proof that the person isn't an impostor.

|707 left the chatroom.|

They were all crazy. Zen was just on that persons side since he thinks that it's a girl. Right?

 


	6. puzzle pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, eh, it's been long. Sorry. I'm back now. Got lost on the path of life and stuff. This fic will have 8 chapters total and two endings, resulting in 10 chapters. I will tell you more to the endings when I actually upload them, because spoilers. I'll update on sundays starting now. It's sunday (at least where I'm at some of you may still have saturday)... So yeah 4 more and then this is done. I'll finish it.  
> Eh, welcome back maybe? To new readers, welcome to this mess of a fanfiction! <3 Also, I noticed a lot of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes in earlier chapters. I'll edit them out sometime this week. I doubt I will find all of them, but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading this and stuff.  
> ~FairyBookworm

 

Being in the chatroom only made his thoughts worse. He laid on his couch, his arm covering his eyes. The events of the past two days playing over and over again inside his mind. He knew he should know what was going on. He had a feeling he had to know. It felt like something forced him to solve a puzzle which pieces were cut so they won't fit together anymore. He had to sort out his thoughts. Where to start? At the beginning. When was the beginning? The moment (Y/N) first showed up? No. There was something. In the back of his mind. Why couldn't he remember? There was an event he absolutly had to remember.

 

„ _Miss Gate, where is the person who I plan to spent the rest of my life with?“_

Right he asked that, didn't he? What was the answer? That day his gate had a bug right? But what did it say? He couldn't remember. It seemed so unimportant at the time. The next thing that came into his mind was when he was in Rikas apartment. He dreaded the memory. That moment when he helplessly watched (Y/N) disappear. He hated it. But he had to remember right now. He needed to know what happened. Pictures flashed through his mind. Her laying down on the floor. Him kneeling beside her fragile form. Her hand softly touching his cheek. Her sad smile.

 

„ _Saeyoung.“_

„ _I'm sorry.“_

„ _Good bye, Saeyoung.“_

Her last words ringing in his mind, he tried to hold back tears. He had to think. He had a very good brain. Those pictures in his head shouldn't stop him from using it. He felt like he forgot something she said. Images he didn't want to see were flashing through his thoughts. They distracted him. Maybe she said something he didn't want to remember? But what could she say that he wanted to forget? Right, there was that one thing. She said sorry. What for? Did she know what was going on? Did she know about the impostor? Did she know she would die?

 

_But how is she dead if she just chatted with us?_

Yoosung wrote that. It was a good question. But his answer was that there was an impostor. Someone who dared to use her name. He banned the impostor so there was no problem, right? He stood up and started walking. His gaze wandering over to his computer then to his chips and stopped at a picture of the RFA, which was lying around. (Y/N) wasn't in it. Since she wasn't in the RFA yet. And she won't be, since she is dead. But still his mind whispered that he didn't know that.

That whisper continued to bug him. Maybe he should listen to it. Maybe he should listen to what he was feeling instead of what his head was telling him. He didn't know exactly what happened. That was a fact. He just didn't acknowledge that fact. Now that he did acknowledge it, he had a feeling she really was alive somewhere. If that's the case then it was even more important for him to find the identity of the impostor. Finally falling onto his couch again his mind circled around thousands of different possibilities. What clues did he have?

 

_I just know! My instincts tell me that there is a beautiful girl that needs my help._

Why did he remember one of Zens silly antics right now? He needed clues, not some random quotes. But Zen always had good instincts when it came to girls. Except that one time with that crossdressing picture... Grabbing his hair in confusion about what to believe he concluded: There was a 80% chance that the impostor was female. This information was completely... useless.

„Please say 'Dear god 707, I beg you to bless us all with Honey Buddha Chips.' in arabic.“, the monotone voice of his gate rung through the room. He forgot about Vanderwood. Quickly getting up he run over to his computer, pulled out a bag of chips and opened the agency files. He did not want to experience the pain of being tasered again.

„Seriously, the things your gate makes me say are getting more ridiculous every time! It should be enough that I carry around an arabic dictionary!“, grumbled Vanderwood entering the room. Luciel answered with a simple „Hm.“ while shoving some chips into his mouth. Vanderwood put down his bag in the corner and walked up to his partner.

„You don't seem to have gotten very far with your work. This client is dangerous. You know that, so start taking your job seriously!“, he nagged as usual.

„Yes, yes.“, Luciel didn't even look up from the screen.

„I'm always the one who has to calm down the boss! And why is your room already this chaotic again?“, he said starting to pick up empty chip bags and ph.D Pepper cans.

„Just a question- What would you do if your head tells you something is completely unlogical but you have a gut feeling and some vague clues that it's true?“, Luciel asks monotonous whilst still having a staring contest with his screen. Allthewhile Vanderwood looked completely confused.

„That is a strange question, even for you. But I guess I would believe my gut feeling, since it saved my life on some missions I did in the past.“ Vanderwoods phone rung, he excused himself and took the call to another room. Luciel knew Vanderwood was right. His gut feeling was usually right.

He should trust it and remember what happened, even if it caused him pain. He should remember what she apologized for.

 

„ _I'm sorry.“_

„ _I'm not the one you love. This was your last reset. Goodbye, Saeyoung.“_

His last reset? Did that mean he wouldn't go back in time and forget again? That was both good and bad. He wouldn't forget (Y/N) again, yet he also wouldn't get a chance to prevent whatever happened to her. But it was proof (Y/N) knew something about the resets. Just what was going on? No matter how much he thought about it, he had no answer to that. Meanwhile Vanderwood came back.

„The boss called. You seriously are lucky that you are talented and that I am your partner. If things were different, he would have had your head a long time ago.“, he scolded. Luciel forced a 'carefree' grin.

„But they aren't, so no sweat!“

„Thats not how it works! Someday even I won't be able to protect you from the boss! No. I will even hand you over myself! You hear me? Anyway I've been called for a mission. I will be back in a few days. Get your work done. Or I will kill you and hand you over to save my own skin.“, Vanderwood threatened with a hint of insincerity.

„Yes, mam!“ Vanderwood rolled his eyes and left. As soon as Luciel saw Vanderwood leaving on his security camera, he relaxed. He sighed. His brain going back to trying to remember anything at all.

 

_What are you talking about? I'm (Y/N)._

It was the first thing that come to his mind. What if it really was (Y/N). No. No, the impostor was just lying. There was no way they were the same person. No way, there wasn't an impostor. If that were the case, then the girl he saw vanishing would be the fake. The girl in his memories, the love of his life would be fake. There just was no way. Also, there was no proof. Maybe he should try to figure out the impostors intetions first.

 

_Like someone controlled what she is saying._

Maybe that statement was actually true. It was just a small possibility. But if it was true, then whoever actually did the messaging was monitored or restricted by something or someone. He had past experiences with cases like that. Sometimes things like that were even hints on a hostage situation. Luciel hoped with all his might, that that wasn't the case. So maybe he should try coming up with other explanaitions for forced answers...

He got up from his chair and walked back into the kitchen. There, now cold, were still his half eaten eggs. Deciding to clean up later, he thought back on his last conversation with Zen and Yoosung.

 

_I get it, it is like in a RPG where you can choose from options!_

That certainly was an explanaition. But who would believe something like this? It was ridiculous. And why the hell was his gut feeling telling him to think more about this slim possibility? Had Vanderwood not said anything he would completely ignore this feeling. It was just truly ridiculous! This would imply that (Y/N) may always have been talking to them through set options. Even before this last reset. And that was just not possible. There was no way. No way at all. He grabbed his head, suddenly experiencing an headache. No. Way.

 

„ _Miss Gate, where is the person who I plan to spent the rest of my life with?“_

 

**There. Was. No. Way.**

 

„ _There is someone who has been watching this whole situation unfold from a screen.“_

He never should have doubted his own abilities like that. Luciel let himself down on the cold, hard floor, kneeling and holding his head in frustration.

Maybe there was a way after all. And that meant he fucked up.

 


End file.
